Apoptosis, also referred to as “programmed cell death” (PCD) is a natural phenomenon in which a series of events occurs that leads to the death of the cell. PCD is essential in the development of organisms and bodily tissues. PCD is also important in the removal from the body of potentially deleterious cells, such as cancer cells, virally infected cells, and autoimmune effector cells.
Cancer cells are often treated with agents that induce apoptosis, such as radiation or antineoplastic chemicals. Unfortunately, these apoptosis-inducing agents also exert their effects to some degree on non-neoplastic cells. This may result in the death of normal tissue adjacent to a cancer that is treated by radiation, or in serious local or systemic side effects when treating cancers with antineoplastic drugs.
An ideal anti-cancer therapeutic agent is one which kills cancer cells but which spares normal, non-cancerous cells. Such a therapy would permit the aggressive treatment of cancers without the risk of serious side effects. Consequently, a significant need exists for a method that protects normal, non-cancerous cells from undergoing apoptosis when exposed to apoptosis-inducing agents but which does not protect cancer cells, or at least which protects cancer cells to a lesser degree.